Leonard Cohen Concerts 2000s
2008 May 11, 2008 Fredericton Canada Fredericton Playhouse May 12-13 & 15-17, 2008 Halifax Rebecca Cohn Auditorium May 18, 2008 Charlottetown Confederation Centre of the Arts May 20-21, 2008 Glace Bay The Savoy Theatre May 23, 2008 Moncton Théâtre Capitol Moncton May 25-27, 2008 St. John's Holy Heart Theatre May 30-31, 2008 Saguenay Auditorium Dufour June 2, 2008 Kitchener Centre In The Square June 3-4, 2008 Hamilton Hamilton Place Theatre June 6-9, 2008 Toronto Sony Centre for the Performing Arts June 13-15, 2008 Dublin Ireland Irish Museum of Modern Art June 17-20, 2008 Manchester England Manchester Opera House June 23-25, 2008 Montreal Canada Place des Arts (Montreal Jazz Festival) June 29, 2008 Pilton England Worthy Farm (Glastonbury Festival) July 1, 2008 Oslo Norway Bislett Stadion July 3, 2008 Helsingborg Sweden Sofiero Slott July 5, 2008 Copenhagen Denmark Rosenborg Castle July 6, 2008 Århus Rådhusparken July 8, 2008 Montreux Switzerland Auditorium Stravinski (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 9, 2008 Lyon France Ancient Theatre of Fourvière (Les Nuits de Fourvière) July 10, 2008 Brugge Belgium Minnewaterpark July 12, 2008 Amsterdam Netherlands Cultuurpark Westergasfabriek July 16, 2008 Edinburgh Scotland Edinburgh Castle July 17, 2008 London England The O2 Arena July 19, 2008 Lisbon Portugal Passeio Marítimo de Algés July 20, 2008 Benicàssim Spain Benicàssim Festival Grounds (Festival Internacional de Benicàssim) July 22, 2008 Nice France Place Massena (Nice Jazz) July 25, 2008 Lörrach Germany Lörrach Burghof July 27, 2008 Lucca Italy Piazza Napoleone (Lucca Summer Festival£ July 28, 2008 Rome Auditorium Parco della Musica July 30, 2008 Athens Greece Terra Vibe Park August 3, 2008 Ledbury England Eastnor Castle (The Big Chill) September 21, 2008 Bucharest Romania Stadionul Arcul de Triumf September 24-25, 2008 Vienna Austria Wierner Konzerthaus September 27, 2008 Prague Czech Republic Tesla Arena September 29, 2008 Wrocław Poland Hala Orbita October 1, 2008 Warsaw Torwar Hall October 4, 2008 Berlin Germany O2 World Berlin October 6, 2008 Munich Olympiahalle October 10, 2008 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Areena October 12, 2008 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium October 15, 2008 Stockholm Globen Arena October 17, 2008 Copenhagen Denmark Forum Copenhagen October 19-20, 2008 Brussels Belgium Forest National October 23, 2008 Milan Italy Teatro degli Arcimboldi October 25, 2008 Zürich Switzerland Hallenstadion October 27, 2008 Geneva SEG Geneva Arena October 29, 2008 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle Frankfurt October 31, 2008 Hamburg O2 World Hamburg November 2, 2008 Oberhausen König Pilsener Arena November 3, 2008 Rotterdam Netherlands Ahoy Rotterdam November 5-6, 2008 Glasgow Scotland Clyde Auditorium November 8, 2008 Cardiff Wales Cardiff International Arena November 11, 2008 Bournemouth England Bournemouth International Centre November 13-14, 2008 London The O2 Arena November 17-18, 2008 Royal Albert Hall November 22, 2008 Birmingham LG Arena November 24-26, 2008 Paris France L'Olympia November 28, 2008 Brighton England Brighton Centre November 30, 2008 Manchester Manchester Evening News Arena January 20, 2009 Wellington New Zealand TSB Bank Arena January 22, 2009 Auckland Vector Arena January 24, 2009 Coldstream Australia Rochford Winery January 26, 2009 Adelaide Leconfield Winery January 28-29, 2009 Sydney Sydney Entertainment Centre January 31, 2009 Hunter Valley Bimbadgen Estate February 1, 2009 Bowral Centennial Vineyards February 3, 2009 Queensland Brisbane Entertainment Centre February 5, 2009 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena February 7, 2009 Swan Valley Sandalford Winery February 10, 2009 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena February 19, 2009 New York City United States Beacon Theatre April 1-2, 2009 Austin Michael and Susan Dell Hall April 3, 2009 Grand Prairie Nokia Live at Grand Prairie April 5, 2009 Phoenix Dodge Theatre April 7, 2009 San Diego Copley Symphony Hall April 10-11, 2009 Los Angeles Nokia Theatre L.A. Live April 13-15, 2009 Oakland Paramount Theatre April 17, 2009 Indio Empire Polo Club (Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival) April 19, 2009 Vancouver Canada General Motors Place April 21, 2009 Victoria Save-On-Foods Memorial Centre April 23, 2009 Seattle United States WaMu Theater April 25, 2009 Edmonton Canada Rexall Place April 26, 2009 Calgary Jack Singer Concert Hall April 28, 2009 Saskatoon Credit Union Centre April 30, 2009 Winnipeg MTS Centre May 3, 2009 Minneapolis United States Orpheum Theatre May 5-6, 2009 Chicago Chicago Theatre May 9, 2009 Detroit Fox Theatre May 11, 2009 Columbia Merriweather Post Pavilion May 12, 2009 Philadelphia Philadelphia Academy of Music May 14, 2009 Waterbury Waterbury Palace Theatre May 16-17, 2009 New York City Radio City Music Hall May 19, 2009 Hamilton Canada Copps Coliseum May 21, 2009 Quebec City Pavillon de la Jeunesse May 22, 2009 Kingston K-Rock Centre May 24, 2009 London John Labatt Centre May 25-26, 2009 Ottawa Southam Hall May 29-30, 2009 Boston United States Wang Theatre June 2, 2009 Morrison Red Rocks Amphitheatre Cancelled, Rescheduled to June 4, 2009 June 4, 2009 Morrison Red Rocks Amphitheatre July 1, 2009 Cologne Germany Lanxess Arena July 2, 2009 Berlin O2 World Berlin July 4, 2009 Antwerp Belgium Sportpaleis July 6, 2009 Nantes France Le Zénith Nantes Métropole July 7, 2009 Paris Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy July 9, 2009 Toulouse Zénith de Toulouse July 11, 2009 Weybridge England Mercedes-Benz World July 14, 2009 Liverpool Echo Arena Liverpool July 16, 2009 Langesund Norway Mandssangforening (Langesund International Shantyfestival) July 17, 2009 Molde Molde Festival Grounds (Moldejazz) July 19-20 & 22-23, 2009 Dublin Ireland The O2 July 26, 2009 Belfast Northern Ireland Odyssey Arena July 30, 2009 Lisbon Portugal Pavilhão Atlântico July 31, 2009 León Spain Leon Arena August 3, 2009 Venice Italy San Marco August 5-6, 2009 Istanbul Turkey Cemil Topuzlu Open-Air Theatre August 11, 2009 Palma Spain Palma Arena August 13, 2009 Vigo Vigo Festival Grounds (Festival Castrelos) August 15, 2009 Girona Girona Festival Grounds (Festival Cap Roig) August 16, 2009 Colmar France Colmar Parc des Expositions (Foire aux Vins de Colmar Festival) August 18, 2009 Vienne Theatre Antique August 20, 2009 Nîmes Arena of Nîmes (Festival de Nîmes) August 22-23, 2009 Monte Carlo Monaco Monaco Sporting Club (Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival) August 26, 2009 Wiesen Austria Festivalgelande Wiesen August 28, 2009 Bratislava Slovakia Incheba Expo August 29, 2009 Prague Czech Republic O2 Arena August 31, 2009 Budapest Hungary Budapest Sports Arena September 2, 2009 Belgrade Serbia Belgrade Arena September 4, 2009 Bucharest Romania Bucharest Youth Stadium (September 4, 2009 Bucharest Piata Constitutiei Moved to Iolanda Balas Soter Stadium) September 12, 2009 Madrid Spain Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad September 13, 2009 Granada Colisseum September 15, 2009 Zaragoza Príncipe Felipe Arena September 17, 2009 Barakaldo Bilbao Arena September 18, 2009 Valencia Velódromo Lluis Puig (Cancelled after 3rd song) September 21, 2009 Barcelona Palau Sant Jordi September 24, 2009 Ramat Gan Israel Ramat Gan Stadium October 17, 2009 Sunrise United States BankAtlantic Center October 19, 2009 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum October 20, 2009 Atlanta Fox Theatre October 22, 2009 Philadelphia Wachovia Spectrum October 23, 2009 New York City Madison Square Garden October 25, 2009 Cleveland Allen Theatre October 27, 2009 Columbus Columbus Palace Theatre October 29, 2009 Rosemont Rosemont Theatre November 1, 2009 Asheville Thomas Wolfe Auditorium November 3, 2009 Durham Durham Performing Arts Center November 5, 2009 Nashville Tennessee Performing Arts Center November 7, 2009 St. Louis Fox Theatre November 9, 2009 Kansas City Midland Theatre November 12, 2009 Las Vegas The Colosseum at Caesars Palace November 13, 2009 San Jose HP Pavilion at San Jose